Chosen
by herochan1313
Summary: Seven teens are said to have helped Sora save the universe from Kingdom hearts itself, this is their story. Brought to you by not just me but help from five other authors! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1: seven gather

**This idea came to me and after venturing into the fanfic universe I gathered many fellow authors to bring you this!'**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH, just plot and OC's, some of which belong to the following: Zanegar, AmbercatLucky2, TopazDragon98, Bonnia, and Mad Matt 15.**

It seemed like another normal day in Radiant Garden, but it would soon get much more interesting. If any of the townspeople had looked up toward the

castle that day, they would have seen two people standing on top of it. One was a well known person, a rather famous teen vampire known to all as

Herochan, king of the vampires. His figure had barely changed since he had helped save this world a year ago from the organization known as Darkness. "Yes

Avery, I'll be fine. I was told they'd be here today. And you know that Senpai, and I have to meet up with them." Herochan was saying into a cell phone as

the person behind him was taken in the sights. She was a bit shorter than him, had long flowing hair, and hazel eyes just as magnetic as his. She wore a

black trench coat and seemed very amazed by her surroundings [1]. He chuckled at that and brought her closer to him, causing her to blush as she asked.

"Do you have to do this now? Now that I mind it's just…this is still overwhelming." He embraced her in a hug as he answered. "It's fine, to be honest I was

scared that you were part of this, but I gave you some magic to help out. Now let's go find the others." And with that she jumped on his back as his wings

grew and the two flew off towards the marketplace.

"This is got to be my best ship yet! I know I said that about the last 200 but this time's different!" Elsewhere in a local Gummi garage, a young teen was in

the middle of creating his latest ship. His name was Manic "Zanegar" Ishima. He had black spike-like hair, a very pale skin tone, a toothy grin. His clothes

consisted of patched-up jeans, and a strange shirt that had straight jacket straps on in. He was covered in grime and had his eyes covered by a pair of

goggles [2]. He had been working on his tenth ship of the day when he felt something crawling on his neck: a spider. He then calmly decided to freak out as

he tried to pry the thing off as he screamed. "It popped the bubble!" He would have resumed this if not for a young girl hearing him from inside and coming

to help. She was tall, rather skinny, and had long flowing brown hair over her blue eyes. She wore a t-shirt and pair of shorts and was digging into a small

handbag as she told him [3]. "Hold on Manic! I'm on this!" She then pulled out a huge stuffed cat head and tossed it at him while she cried out. "Go Nom

Nom kitty!" The giant stuff head then gobbled up Manic in one bite and began to chew him up. Moments later it spit him up minus one spider as he wiped

himself off and told the girl. "Thanks Amber, I almost went to the big sandwich contest in the sky!" Manic said as he pulled a knife out of nowhere and

cleaned his teeth with it. The girl, Amber, giggled as she responded. "Anything for you Manic! You need to stay chill after all!" Their conversation would have

continued if they hadn't heard wings flapping by them. Seconds later Herochan and the girl known as Senpai entered the garage. The two teens inside tensed

until Amber squealed and rushed Herochan screaming. "IT'S HEROCHAN! HE'S SO KWAI!" She would have glomped the poor vampire if the girl in his arms

hadn't polite say. "Excuse me miss? Do you mind not hugging my boyfriend?" Amber got a bit embarrassed and Manic went up to Herochan and asked. "I'm

Manic Ishima, who the hell are you?" Herochan looked at the two and explained his being there. "You two need to come with me, I'll explain later, but I need

your assistance for something." Manic and Amber were a bit confused but nodded and began to follow Herochan and Senpai to the castle. That was the plan

at least, because halfway there they were ambushed by Heartless. They readied themselves for battle as the monsters jumped them, ready to steal hearts.

Meanwhile in the outer gardens, yet another teen was relaxing on this day. It was a girl who had spiky green hair similar to dragon scales, bright topaz eyes,

and was slightly bulked up and dressed in jeans and a tank top [4]. She was known as Topaz the Halfling, and while she looked human now she was in fact a

half-dragon. She had been peacefully meditating that day among the flowers when she sensed someone sneaking up behind her quietly. It was a guy roughly

in his teens, who seemed like the quick footed type. He had bright red hair, wore white shorts with a black rock t-shirt, and held a replica of the infamous

Master sword in his hand.[5] He was the well know pickpocket Mad Matt, and before he even got close to Topaz she reached in her bag for her weapon: Her

topaz boomerang. She suddenly jumped up and tossed the weapon, startling Matt who then rushed her with super speed. Just as he homed in on her she

changed her mouth to that of a reptile's and shot a ball of topaz fire at his feet. It surprised him long enough for her boomerang to come back and hit him.

When he fell to the ground she placed a foot on him so as to not let him escape and said. "It'd be unwise to steal my items thief." Before Mad Matt could

respond they both heard screaming coming from the marketplace and the quick footed boy told her. "You going to see what that's about dragon-chick? Or are

you going to wait for some Shimigami backup? "She scowled at him and pick him up, looking him straight in the eye as she told him. " You're coming along

boy. Better to use your skills for good then leave you here." He sighed as she dragged him along to find out what the commotion was about.

Back with Herochan and company they were having minor trouble with the heartless, or at least the new guys were. Manic was using his knifes to stab

shadows and fat bodies alike, Amber was using her Nom Nom kitty to eat the monsters, and Senpai used a magic sketch book to create attacks. Herochan

had taken most of them out but a neoshadow was about to strike at him when more help arrived. "Whirlwind slamma!" A wind covered fist came out of

nowhere and sent the heartless flying several feet back. When Herochan saw his savior he knew who she was right away, she was yet another teen who was

fit and dressed in a kung-fu outfit. She had short chestnut hair and had a long bow staff on her back, which she was using to kick all kinds of ass [6]. "Bonnia

didn't I tell you to stay back in the castle? I can handle getting the others by myself!" Herochan yelled this at the kung-fu girl as he avoided an attack. Bonnia

pouted and replied. "But it was boring staying there with Sora! He's such an idiot!" Herochan smirked at that and as his sword finished the last of the

heartless Topaz and Matt entered town. Almost at once Manic looked at the dragon girl and jumped up and down and said. "OMG its Natsu!" Once Matt heard

that he looked shocked and released Topaz's grip on him as he said. "Whoa I got kidnapped by the Salamander!" After the two guys were beaten to a bloody

pulp by Topaz the entire group looked at Herochan for an explanation. "Ok, lucky that you came here with Matt Topaz Dragooni. Saves time searching for

you, now I'll explain everything when we get to the castle." Topaz seemed surprised that the vampire knew her name but she grabbed Matt and followed the

others to the castle.

Once they all entered the castle Herochan filled them in on why he was looking for them in the first place. "You five, along with me and Senpai here, are

chosen ones. We have been given the quest to help the keyblade master Sora save the universe from Kingdom Hearts itself. For some reason the great power

within it has been corrupted and unless we seven stop it everyone dies." Everyone took this in and for a moment they were silent….then Manic opened his lid

by screaming. "WOO ROADTRIP! Pack your ham and cheese!" Amber laughed at this while everyone else rolled their eyes. The only one who wasn't involved

was Senpai, who had refused to tell them her real name. She was only introduced as Herochan's girlfriend and it was left at that. As they entered the study of

the castle they were met by Sora who was introduced to the others quickly. For the most part everything was set up, all they needed was a ship and supplies.

"Leave the ship to me! I'm the best Gummi engineer in town! I'll make us a super robot mecha in no time, and a sandwich to boot!" Manic said as he went off

to do so. Once he left everyone sat down to get to know each other, except Topaz who had to stop Matt from stealing, and Bonnia asked Amber about Manic.

"Oh Manic? He's just a little…confused. Some bad men claimed he was crazy so they took him away. But he's very nice when you get to know him." The room

grew silent at that until Topaz asked Herochan. "Is it wise to go on a ship made by a crazy person? The vampire king thought about this before bluntly

saying. "Yeah I'm sure it's fine." For the rest of the day they sat and talked, with Sora being glomped by Amber a few times, and Topaz blocking Matt from

stealing. A few hours later Manic came back with a huge transformer like skull ship and beaming like an idiot. Once everyone was prepared they entered the

ship and were surprised to see rooms that were five star hotel worthy. With everything set up they set off to the first world: Hawaii.

Once everyone else was asleep, except Topaz who was still meditating, Herochan was watching the stars pass them by in the cockpit windows. Soon he heard

familiar steps behind him and a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Hey Senpai, couldn't sleep?" The girl nodded and sat beside him as he star gazed, waiting

a few moments before placing a kiss on his cheek. "This is still so much to take in, being part of this, having magic. " She said as she began to cuddle with

him. He kissed her forehead and told her three magical words of his own. "I love you."

**All done! Thanks to all my author allies for being part of this! And Bonnia-san if you read this feel free to ask for changes to your OC!Next **

**time we'll start saving the day! Until then review! And as Zanegar says: " Roll the credits!"**

**[1]Senpai: Herochan's girlfriend who is an aspiring artist. For some reason she refuses to tell anyone her real name or where's she from.**

**[2]Manic "Zanegar" Ishima: A former insane teen who's an expert Gummi engineer and makes a damn good sandwich too. While his sanity **

**might be in question his loyalty is not.**

**[3] Amber: A cheerful fangirl who's madly in love with Manic, she's got a giant magic cat head that eats up her foes and acts as a meme. **

**Despite her sunny outlook she tends to doubt herself constantly.**

**[4] Topaz Dragooni: A Halfling dragon who has a human and dragon form. She's very quiet and tends to keep to herself but is a fierce fighter,**

** which she uses to keep Matt in line.**

**[5] Mad Matt: A quick footed pickpocket who's a huge anime fan with super speed. He's always on the hunt to "borrow" items, like his magic **

**replica of the master sword.**

**[6] Bonnia: A fast talking kung-fu girl who loves to fight, she often disobeys orders in order to do the right thing not that ever works.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tropical paradise of doom!

**This idea came to me and after venturing into the fanfic universe I gathered many fellow authors to bring you this!'**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH, just plot and OC's, some of which belong to the following: Zanegar, AmbercatLucky2, TopazDragon98, **

**Bonnia, and Mad Matt 15.**

As the ship sailed into the vastness of space the team got to know each other more, to their dismay. Manic was a former insane asylum inmate who really

should have stayed there, yet only Amber didn't believe that. Amber was the daughter of a local shop owner in Radiant Garden and an advent fangirl

(something that deeply scared both Sora and Herochan.) and after encountering a runaway Manic brought him in as a mechanic. Matt was an orphaned pick

pocket who had been all over the universe "borrowing" things to help line his pockets, but he did have a soft side for fellow orphans. Topaz was part of an

ancient clan of dragon people called Scalroga who were one with nature. Tired of being treated like a child Topaz had left her world in search of enlightenment

and adventure. Bonnia was from a world of monk warriors who also honored the land, and trained hard to combat dark forces. However she tended to be a

bit…bragish. For example she was currently in the middle of re-telling the gang how she'd "saved" Herochan from that one Neoshadow. "There I was, knee

deep in heartless remains, when I see big bad Herochan cowering from a neoshadow! He was heavily wounded and bleeding out, barely able to lift his sword,

so I rush in with my fist of justice and save him! "Herochan grew irked at that tale and told Bonnia straight out. "You're lying. I was in no way shape or form

hurt, if that thing hit me I would have gone on." Caught by her lies Bonnia went to talk to Topaz, who was alone in a corner mediating. "Hey kid you alright?"

The kung fu liar asked her, not knowing what she'd unleashed. The second Topaz heard the word "kid" she lunged at Bonnia and transformed into her dragon

form as she cried. " DON'T CALL ME A KID!" The gang sprang into life, except Manic who had to drive, and tried to calm her but to no avail. Just as Bonnia

began to prey to whatever Gods hadn't left her due to chattiness she was saved by Herochan. The vampire king simply walked up to Topaz and asked her in a

calm voice. "Topaz….please let her go." At first the dragon refused and resumed to eat her lunch when her eyes met his. All of a sudden she felt a sadness

grow inside her, a darkness that no one could fully understand but her. She found herself back in her human form and face down on the floor taking deep

breaths as she thought about what she saw. While Bonnia was glad not to be on anyone's menu, she still felt a bit worried for the dragon and asked.

"Herochan…what'd you do to her." In a tone that only Senpai could understand he replied. "I simply showed her part of my heart." With that he left to check

the navigation system as the others began to question what they had just seen.

[World 1: Hawaii]

Upon landing on the tropical world Sora was reminded of his own home world, but his memories had to wait as he was soon tackled by something small and

blue. "Sora!" The small "dog" cried as it licked up the keyweilder's face. The dog, or Stitch as Sora knew him, was in reality an alien experiment known as

626 who had once been quite the monster. "Stitch! Good to see you!" Sora replied as he tried to get the blue creature off him, only to toss him at Manic who

yelled at the top of his lungs. "PROTECT THE BACON!" The two then began to struggle on the beach as the others exited the ship and looked for any Heartless

sighs, finding none at the moment. "Maybe we should split up and search for clues?" Amber said, only to be glared at by Matt who said. "What is this Scooby

Doo? We do that and we'll be picked off!" While the others all agreed with Matt they knew they couldn't travel the world without splitting up. Plus seeing as

the only one who could have helped with them, Stitch, wasn't fully understandable that wasn't helping. Thankfully the blue alien knew someone who they

could talk to so the team split up to search, but when Amber noticed Manic wasn't with them. Stitch had won their little battle and had buried poor Manic in a

very detailed sand castle. Matt then lowered his sword in the sand as he said in mock sadness. "Farewell Manic, we'll always have your sandwiches." Amber

would have smacked him but Manic chose that moment to burst out of his sand grave and scream. "THE DEVIL GAVE ME HIS BLT RECIPE!" He then looked

towards something no one else saw and said. "Hey! Readers! Thought I died? Please! This is kingdom hearts no one dies. In fact I could die now and be fine

next time you see me!" Before anyone could even ask who he was talking to a random squid surfaced from the water and impaled him. Everyone sat there

dumbstruck until Herochan asked what they all wanted to. "Did that happen or are we all passed out due to the ship crashing?"

Matt, Topaz, and for some reason Manic were searching the small town for clues. At first only Matt and Topaz were there but the recently deceased Manic

popped out of thin air and said. "Told you!" The other two questioned that a lot before just accepting it and resuming their search. They asked the people if

they'd seen anything and for the most part. However one old shop keeper who was hard of hearing had absent mindedly mentioned black monsters in the

woods. With that to go on the trio went to the small woodlands and found a strange whale shaped ship crashed into the waterfall. They watched carefully as

the door to said ship opened and a dozen heartless flew out lead by a large shark-like alien. He was huge and very bulky, wore a black tracksuit of sorts, and

had a yellow blaster in his hands [1]. His name was Gantu, a former space captain who had fallen into darkness after an incident with 626 long ago. "Ok you

monsters! Hamsterveil has ordered for the capture of 626 and the rest of the genetic experiments held by Dr. Jookeba! "He ordered as the heartless spread

out onto the island, but some had caught scent of the trio and brought them out of hiding. "Who are you trogs?" Gantu demanded as he aimed his blaster at

the team, only for Matt to sneak up behind him via super speed and startle him. Topaz took her chance and shot a burst of fire from her mouth that Gantu

stepped on and jumped in pain from. Manic would have finished him off but at the last second the crazed sandwich maker smelled the familiar aroma of fresh

sandwich within and hi-tailed it inside, missing Gantu who fell on a tree and passed out. Topaz got steamed at Manic leaving them; literally in this case as

steam was erupting from her ears, but Matt thought it was all good since Gantu got knocked out anyway. Needless to say Matt learned not to do that again

when Topaz tossed him onto the ship at eighty eight miles an hour.

Elsewhere the tea of Herochan, Senpai, and Bonnia had began searching the beach for heartless as they chatted. "I'm just saying authors are a bit better

Senpai." Herochan was telling Senpai who had slowly gotten more comfortable being part of the team. That is until Bonnia decided to ruin the mood by asking

Senpai about herself. The shy girl pan iced and looked at Herochan which made Bonnia ask. "Is there something you two aren't telling us?" Before the two

could weasel their way out of the question they all heard screaming further down as the heartless appeared. They were a new type: Shark surfers, medium

sized shark heartless armed with black surfboards. Herochan silently thanked his Goddess that they chose now to terrorize the beach as he drew his sword

and told his two allies. "Let's go! We can talk later!" He started off the fight with his trade mark "Black winged Swallow tear" attack and took two heartless

out. Bonnia rushed at then fist flying as she told the monster. "Better give up! I've won an arm wrestling match with Santa once!" The other two sighed at the

obvious lie as Bonnia took out a few more Heartless. Senpai tried her best to fight with her magic but she couldn't control it much and got hit by the Heartless

too much. In the end when there was only a few Heartless left Senpai discarded her book and grabbed one of sic red and white balls that were on her belt.

"Let's go Pikachu!" The ball released a light and a small yellow mouse-type monster appeared. Herochan smiled at the small creature and nodded at Senpai to

let her know he was pulling back. "Ok Pikachu, use volt tackle!" Senpai commanded the creature, which rammed through the remaining heartless. As it ran it

gathered electric energy that gave it a boost. It finished them off and then jumped on Senpai and began to play with her hair. "Good job Pikachu! You earned

a rest!" Senpai told the creature as she picked the ball back up and returned Pikachu into it. Bonnia looked impressed with the shy girl's work and slapped her

back as she said. "Good job Senpai! Didn't think you had it in you!" Senpai cringed at the friendly blow and nearly fell. Herochan helped balance her and the

trio went into town to find the others, Bonnia feeling a little concerned for whatever secret her two friends were keeping.

"It's good to see Stitch again, but I hope whoever he brings us to speaks English." Sora told Amber as they followed Stitch to a house that was in the

outskirts of town. It was fairly large and had an observatory-like structure on its roof. "Wow, wonder who lives here?" Sora asked as they prepared to walk

into the building, only for a blinding flash to hit them the second they opened the door. "Wow so you're Sora?" The persona behind the flash asked, a young

girl in a red dress who had a camera. Her hair was long and she looked like quite the oddball [2]. "I'm Lilo! Stitch told me all about you!" The little girl asked

as she printed her picture out. Sora and Amber introduced themselves and explained why they were here. "I noticed a bunch of those monsters coming from

Gantu's ship!" With that Sora and Amber were going to find the others when Heartless formed right in front of them. Needless to say they were outmatched

as Sora used his keyblade to full effect. Then when the timing was right he jumped toward Amber and started a limit break. Amber started the move off by

tossing her Nom Nom kitty at Sora and the keyweilder jumped on it as it began to bounce about. Sora guided it as best he could and the giant cat head

began to munch on the Heartless. While this was going on Amber was cheering Sora on which was somehow increasing the damage of her cat. "LIGHT!" Sora

cried as he ended the limit, ready to fire a beam of light from his keyblade… when the Nom Nom kitty ate him whole. Everything paused for a moment before

the cat burped and released Sora's attack, finishing the Heartless. [3] With the danger gone the team wondered why the Heartless were even here when they

heard someone yell inside.

**With that we're done with the first part of Hawaii! Reviews are welcome!**

[1] Gantu: A former space captain who failed to catch 626 and lost his job because of his methods to do so. His ship crashed into Hawaii and since then he's

been working with a criminal named Hamsterveil. He first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

[2] Lilo: A young girl native to Hawaii who lives with her older sister and alien friends. She met Stitch when he posed as a dog and the two hit it off. While

some call her weird she's a true friend to Stitch. She first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

_[_3] Sora and Amber's " Kawai fangirl cheer!" Limit


	3. Chapter 3:a glimps towards the true foe

**This idea came to me and after venturing into the fanfic universe I gathered many fellow authors to bring you this!'**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH, just plot and OC's, some of which belong to the following: Zanegar, AmbercatLucky2, TopazDragon98, **

**Bonnia, and Mad Matt 15.**

* * *

Sora and Amber ran into Lilo's house to see what the trouble was, only to meet a strange character. He was a huge fat alien guy who had purple-ish skin,

four eyes, and three fingers on each hand [1]. He was the (former) mad scientist Dr. Jummba Jookeba, and he looked rather upset at the moment. One look

at the keyblade in Sora's hand and the mad doctor jumped him saying.

"You must be keyblade boy 626 mentioned! Is terrible, you must help get back other 623 experiments!"

Sora was very confused so Amber had asked for the shaken keyweilder.

"Ah Mr. Alien? Could you explain what you're talking about?"

Jummba then explained that he was the one who created Stitch or 626 as he referred the blue dog as, and had created 623 others like him. He had the

others hidden in a containment device but his former partner Hamsterveil had stolen it. Not only that, but the heartless were involved as well meaning it was

Sora's time to shone. After agree to help rescue the experiments Sora and Amber left with Stitch to meet up with the party. They didn't have to go far as they

ran into Herochan, Senpai, and Bonnia in town. After filling them in on the situation they went to find the other three members of the party only to have

another problem come up: Lilo. She had followed them despite being told not and was carrying a small green orb with the numbers 225 on it.

"I snuck this out before those monsters stole the rest! Jummba let it slip that water activates it!"

The young girl gushed as she catch up to them, only for her to trip and drop the experiment into a puddle. The orb began to glow and it released a yellow

monster made of pure electricity emitted with an evil laugh in its alien langrage. Before they could react the experiment before they could react the

experiment flew on top of a power line and turned into an electrical current to get away.

"After it guys! We can't let that thing wreak havoc in town!"

The party, including Lilo, ran off after the monster forgetting about their missing members.

* * *

"Teach me oh wise one of the latter day Disney."

Upon running off from the battle with Gantu; Manic had stumbled into the alien's ship, finding the strangest of sights: a small yellow koala looking alien

making sandwiches. Being the sandwich nut job that he was, Manic left the battle in order to learn the art of sandwich making. While he did this, Topaz and

Matt had barely managed to defeat Gantu. While Topaz was trying to catch her breath, and swearing to flambé Manic for ditching them, Matt was "liberating"

Gantu of his wallet. When Topaz noticed him and gave him a steer look he augured.

"What? It's not stealing if he's a bad guy. Besides, what's a space whale need money for?"

Just as Topaz was about to pin him to the ground she felt a huge amount of electrical energy being unleashed all at once, so without explaining she grabbed

Matt and began to run towards the energy at dangerous speeds.

"Hey! I'm sorry about the sticky fingers; you don't have to drag me into the sea to prove a point!"

Matt tried to say as he was dragged along by Topaz, who seemly chucked him a hundred miles towards the town instead of explain.

"I _have really got to stop doing stuff without explaining."_ Topaz thought as she watched Matt sail thru the sky screaming like a girl.

* * *

Elsewhere, In the depths of space, the evil Dr. Hamsterveil was finally enjoying the experiments that were "stolen" from him by Jummba. That is until he

noticed that one of them was missing the one the party was currently fighting. The white hamster-like alien( or gerbil like as he insisted) was hoping mad at

not having the entire collection so he decided to put matters into his own hands [2].

"I should have known better then to trust that strange girl's monsters! If you want something done you have to use your own goons!"

Hamsterveil said as he prepared his ship's video phone to call Gantu. After a while Gantu finally answered, the wounds he'd received from Topaz and Matt still

on him, and he answered.

"Yes?" I'm in the middle of something."

Hamsterveil became enraged at that and screamed.

"How dare you talk to me like that you buffoon?! I need you to go and find that traitorous swine Jummba and capture him!"

Gantu nodded then went out to find Jummba. He also noticed that his wallet was missing and he began to "Swear" in alien as he looked around for it.

* * *

"It's causing a huge blackout! It's gotta be charging an attack!"

Sora cried as he dodged an electrical blast from 225, barely missing the attack. The parties had cornered the experiment in an abandoned building and were

on the ropes as it fought back. Stitch was using his super strength to toss things at his "cousin" to little effect. The blue alien then got the "bright" idea to

toss Amber at it. Needless to say she wasn't so happy with that, but she couldn't do anything seeing as Stitch missed his mark and she hit a wall.[ Meanwhile

in the real world, amber has the sudden urge to slap Herochan across the face.] After Amber landed, and yelled at Stitch, they began to fight again when

they heard a familiar cry.

"Topaz inferno prison!"

Suddenly a green ball of fire rushed at 225 and when the experiment tried to zap it grew bigger until it trapped the alien. The group turned and saw a very

out of breath Topaz who didn't have time to rest as she turned her hand into a dragon's claw and grabbed the fire prison. Without warning she tossed it

skyward towards a still hurtling Matt who barely had time to block as the prison collide and exploded.[ Meanwhile in the real world Topaz has the sudden urge

to attack Herochan's weak point multiple times and made a note to do so.] With the experiment captured the gang questioned what to do with the little devil,

ultimately decided on letting Lilo "Find the one place it belongs". With that out of the way the team assumed everything was cool and they could go on their

marry way, but things changed when they returned to Lilo's place.

* * *

Upon returning to Lilo's with 225 in hand, the team was shocked to see the place destroyed and a green skinned alien knocked out. This new alien had one

huge eye, three legs, and a large antenna hiding under a wig [3].

"Pleakly!"

Lilo cried as she helped the alien up and asked what happened.

"Oh it was terrible! Gantu came and kidnapped Jummba! He had a bunch of black monsters and demanded that little yellow monster for ransom!"

The team took this all in and tried to think an action plan (Seeing as 225 or "Sparky" was no longer evil.) but they couldn't think of a proper solution.

However, just as they were losing hope they saw a black car drive up and a large black man in a suit stepped out [4]. He must have been a friend of Lilo's

because she grinned and said.

"Cobra bubbles! Just in time!"

Some of the group snickered at the big man's name, earning a glare from him, and they learned that he was a social worker that seemed to have a lot of

connections. He was told of the situation and within moments a plan was made for a bait and switch. Just as the final parts were being discussed Amber

looked around and noticed someone was missing.

"Uh guys? Where's Manic?"

The rest of the gang exchanged a look before shrugging. Wherever he was he couldn't have gotten into any trouble...unless he died again but seeing as he

was somehow immortal that seemed unlikely.

* * *

Manic may had been a tad insane, but even he knew when he was licked. Upon returning to his ship Gantu had found the crazed mechanic in a karate gi

learning how to properly lay the bread from 625. After several moments and lots of referencing to the authors lack of adding this as a proper scene, Manic

was caught and taken to the exchange point alongside Gantu. While he was bummed at not learning the ways of the sandwich he did know that this would

lead to an epic showdown. So, much to his captor's surprise, he went without a fight into Hamsterveil's ship waiting for the end of the chapter. Several hours

later when Hamsterveil had gotten word that the others were coming he ordered the prisoners to be escorted out.

"No please allow me."

Manic said as he was lead out of the ship's doors by gunpoint. Upon exiting the ship he saw Herochan and the others, who face palmed the moment they saw

him, and said.

"Hey guys! I got probed! I'll have terrifying nightmares for weeks!"

They all groaned and Gantu looked confused at the boy's statement before he addressed Cobra Bubbles.

"You have the remaining experiment?"

Cobra nodded and motioned for Topaz to bring the Experiment forward. Gantu then pushed Jummba and Manic forward as the two parties exchanged and as

expected the second he had Sparky in his hands he pulled a fast one and summoned Heartless. Just as the party readied their weapons for a fight the

strangest thing happened: The Heartless each grew red eyes and then killed each other. Just as they all stood shocked at this event, Manic took the chance to

walked towards Gantu and ask.

"Excuse me Mr. Whale, but I gotta go, chapter's almost over."

Before Gantu could respond Manic slammed into his gut headfirst and ran over to the party with Jummba at his heals. Enraged at losing his hostages

Hamsterveil ordered a retreat and he and Gantu left the planet's orbit with Sparky…just as planned.

No sooner had they left the planet did Hamsterveil and Gantu find themselves in front of the Grand council woman and her forces. With the entire galactic

force in front of them the two criminals had no chose but to surrender, or at least Hamsterveil did seeing as Gantu wised up and returned to Hawaii via

escape pod. He had planned to return to his ship with Sparky and the other experiments in tow, but when he got there he found the party waiting. One angry

Stitch throw later Gantu was defeated and all the experiments were set free with the condition that Lilo find a place for them in Hawaii. With the Heartless

defeated the party left the world to resume their quest, promising to visit soon. Once on the ship they set a course for the next world: Dragon world, or as

Herochan called it" The world where you need a lot of cough drops."

* * *

[?: Bloody Paradise.]

In a far off world filled to the brim with cries of pain and blood filled streets there stood a girl who was gazing into a crystal ball. She was tall at five foot six,

had pale skin, scarlet hair tied up in pigtails, and wore a strange jester like outfit. She had a jester's cap on her head that had two black puffs on top, a

reveling pair of tights, and a vest filled with pockets filled with tricks.[5] As she gazed into the orb in the middle of a gore-filled street she smiled as she saw

the image of a boy within it. She seemed to be spying on our fair heroes, and more specially a certain king of the damned. She giggled and jumped on top of

the orb on tiptoes as she began to sing to herself.

"~whoever you are, demon boy, you shall be my next plaything~! Forever and ever your body will belong to me~!"

After her slight song the girl began to giggle madly as she declared to the blood red sky.

"Jester Girl, JG for short, has said it so let's play!"

She then twirled like a ballerina as she felt the crystal orb cut deep into her foot, adding new blood onto the already blood filled streets.

**Finally done, and ready to move on to the next world. Next up we go into the world of Dragon ball Z and get more Intel on the mysterious **

**Jester Girl. Until then readers!**

[1] Dr. Jummba Jookeba: A (former) mad scientist who created Stitch and 623 other genetic experiments. While he's reformed he still has a few evil

tendencies such as his evil laugh. He first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

[2] Dr. Hamsterveil: Jummba's former partner, when he wanted more credit for created the experiments Jummba refused and had to fight the space gerbil

for control over their creations. He first appeared in _Stitch! The movie._

[3] Pleakly: A so-called Earth expert who knows little to nothing on the planet. While he's timid by nature he has a very good heart…as well as the habit of

dressing as a woman. He first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

[4] Cobra Bubbles: A social worker who seems to have a lot of connections to forces higher up, even aliens. While his name may be silly this guy is all

business. He first appeared in _Lilo and Stitch._

[5] Joker Girl: Or JG for sort, she's the key of this entire evil plot but for now she's an enigma covered in shadows.


	4. Chapter 4: Rock the dragon!

**This idea came to me and after venturing into the fanfic universe I gathered many fellow authors to bring you this!'**

**Herochan1313 doesn't own KH, just plot and OC's, some of which belong to the following: Zanegar, AmbercatLucky2, TopazDragon98,**

** Bonnia, and Mad Matt 15.**

* * *

As the Gummi set of for Dragon world, the team was getting ready….well except for Bonnia. She didn't know what, but she knew that Senpai had a secret. So

while the others were setting up, Bonnia had started to convince Topaz to join her cause.

"I may not like the fact that those two are acting secretive, but they must have a reason for it."

The dragon girl responded when the bragish monk tried to enlist her for her cause. However the monk didn't see it as that and started to "stretch" the truth.

"Well….maybe they think you're not trust worthy because you're…. A kid."

Once Bonnia said that three letter word it was if a flame had been ignited in Topaz's soul and she started to puff out smoke.

"WHAT?! How dare that old timer call me a kid, a small fry, a young one! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

This erupted from Topaz and before Bonnia could stop her Topaz had started to chase Herochan around the ship in a wacky chase scene. While all the others

laughed they had failed to notice Senpai slowly edging away and walk towards a door. She stepped inside what appeared to be a flower garden. She felt at

peace here, and as much as she hated to admit it she often found herself here to escape the others. Not her Herochan of course, she loved him deeply but…

she was untrusting of the others. They didn't know why she was with Herochan; the reason she had to leave her home was because she had-

* * *

[World 2: Dragon world]

Once they landed in the world the team was met by action right away when they found themselves falling in the sky. Almost at once those who could fly

chose to do so, leaving Manic, Bonnia, and Amber falling to their deaths. Thinking fast Bonnia drew her Bo staff and started to twirl it in order to imitate

flight. Manic and amber were still screwed though, seeing as cat heads and knives weren't so helpful when flight was called for. Strangely though, just as

Amber was about to fall to her death she felt something awaken within her, and soon she found herself flying. Amazed at this discovery, Amber quickly tried

to help Manic before he fell….but he was a little too late to be saved.

"Will he be okay? I think his skull cracked open." Topaz asked as they all descend.

" Most likely, he did pop outta nowhere when he got impaled by that squid."

Herochan replied as they followed they're friend. However, upon landing, they found that someone else had found Manic….unfortunately for that person the

crazed mechanic had landed on him. The stranger was a young man, around sixteen and slightly taller than them at six foot five, with spiky hair and kindness

in his eyes [1].

"Oh! Is this guy your friend…? Herochan? Is that you?"

The teen must have known Herochan because not only did he recognize the undead king, but the dead king cried.

"Gohan? Man you grew up! How is everybody? Hopefully not with Goku."

At the mention of the name Goku the stranger chuckled as if sharing a private joke, and replied.

"No everyone's fine, no more need for the Dragon balls. In fact, it's been boring with nothing trying to destroy the world or doom the universe."

Since the team all had looks of confusion on their faces Herochan explained. Gohan and several of his friends were super powered karate experts, and in

Gohan's case half alien, who had faced a few near inhumane foes. Some of them had also died horribly along the way, but thankfully in this world there were

seven magic gems called Dragon balls. Once one collected all seven, a dragon appeared and granted you one to three wishes that were nearly limitless. As of

now a long forgotten tournament was being held and so Goku, Gohan's noble and heroic father who had died saving this world from a generic monster named

Cell. Due to having died multiple times Goku could not have been wished back, yet today he was given a twenty-four pass back in the living world. Seeing as

they couldn't yet see any sight of the heartless, the party decided to enter the tournament and test their skills.

* * *

"So, how are we going to trick them into spilling their secrets? Senpai doesn't leave idiot-chan's side for anything….nor does she talk to us much."

Upon flying after Gohan to his house, Topaz asked Bonnia in secret. Bonnia racked her head on that, and then she got an idea.

"Well…..how about we just try to pry it out her? She seems like she'd crack under pressure easily."

They both agreed to this plan, and were soon amazed alongside the others at Gohan's powers. Despite his innocent appearance, Gohan was quite powerful

with not only flight, but martial art skills, and control over the energy called chi In fact, most of the fighters could use the strange inner aura to use powerful

attacks and transformations. At the moment, Gohan and Herochan were sparing and reminiscing. After knocking Herochan back, Gohan was ready to his ace

move (or rather, his father's move) the Kamehameha wave. He held his hands back as the energy began to gather. He fired the attack straight at the undead

king, who was calmly gazing at the attack as if it was nothing. Just as the blast was about to hit him, Hero surprised everyone by holding it back with one

hand.

"That's not all kiddies, watch and learn as I become… The Superhero!"

With this said by Herochan, he began to gather his own chi and scream. After a moment his hair turned golden, and an aura covered him. Gohan was in

shock, as this seemed to be something he hadn't expected.

"Herochan….you can turn into a super sayian?"

Hero chuckled at this and replied.

"I prefer calling it super form, and yes I can use it. How about you power up as well and we'll take this up a notch?"

Gohan nodded and transformed into a "super sayian" and, in motions too fast for the party's eyes to follow, the two sparred. As this was going on, Bonnia

tried to talk to Senpai in order to get her plan started. However, Senpai was about as talkative as a JRPG protagonist and was just as bland. At the moment,

see was trying to ignore Bonnia's advances as she drew a sketch of Hero's super form. She always felt at ease whenever she drew, and unbeknownst to her

those drawings would soon be the only source of ease for her.

* * *

**And now we are done! Until next time!**

[1] Son Gohan: The half sayian son of Son Goku, he boosts incredible power despite his ultimately innocent appearance. He may seem calm and collective,

but get him mad and his power cannot be stopped. He first appeared in _Dragon Ball Z._


End file.
